


【露中】金丝雀与琉璃窗

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 红色组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 拖更产物是给不翻车小能手kun的谢礼！（最后似乎又要变成互相激励产粮了）（？）血族X血仆设定轻微小妈设定不喜勿入一句话总结：这是一个儿子和小妈联手更换家族政权的故事（？？？）





	【露中】金丝雀与琉璃窗

金丝雀与琉璃窗

“你是谁？”藏青色的真丝裙摆被人轻飘飘掀起，其下裸露着的是一双印些青紫的白皙小腿。

“......我是谁。”锁在床上的东方瓷娃娃睁开了眼睛，琥珀色宛如蜜糖，黏糊糊地甜进人的心里，但伊万•布拉金斯基清楚，这不过是他惯用的求生把戏，此刻为了活命，他什么都能干。

“所以你是谁？告诉我。”他拉紧了手中的铁绳子，一股强力把对方拽到自己身前。伤疤无故又添了一道，几丝鲜红溢出白软的表皮。香甜的气息在空气中蔓延，不停撩拨着他过于烦躁的神经。伊万的声音猝然变得狠厉起来，就好像他真的是心系这个早已宣告衰败的古老家族的命运似的。

东方人木然抬起了头，用那双眼睛盯着他，口中默念着平淡无奇的誓词。“我是布拉金斯基家的血仆，终生只为您和您的父亲效力。为了保全布拉金斯基家的荣耀，我随时可以放弃一切，包括微不足道的生命。伊万……你长高了。”

他向他伸出了手臂。莹白如藕节，上面坠着零零碎碎的珠玉，数量和他离开之前一样。

“这就是你放弃那个家伙的理由？”伊万装作避让转而冷笑了一下，“把他钉在银十字上暴晒在日光下？然后名正言顺地占领他的全部家产？”

“你也会这样对我吗？”他的手摸向腰间的匕首，“……王耀。”他压低了声音。

被念及名字的男人轻微颤抖了片刻，似乎从对方的语气里读出了什么可怕的东西。

“现在你是我的仆从了，如果你想活命的话。”伊万带着笑意伸手触碰着对方温热的脸颊，依旧是熟悉的温度和细腻的触感。

“所以再告诉我一遍，你是谁？”

王耀用余光看着抵在下颌的锋利刀刃，逼迫理智为自己先一步做出回答。

“我是您忠诚的血仆，我的...主人。”

所有的卫兵都被命令到门外站岗。以凯旋的布拉金斯基家新任家主的名号，一切都理所当然地发生着。

白韧的大腿被掰开的时候王耀发出了吃痛的低吟，而铂金发的男人只是攥了他的软处，用拇指在孔眼泛湿的地方揉搓扣捏。东方人连连惊叫着想要缩回身子——但对方身为血族的力气非常人可比。他不得不被呜咽着拖回来。

“我从没……听说过还有这样的要求。”他的双颊染上绯红。

“我命令你这么做，耀，”伊万语气没有丝毫缓和，“我是来惩罚你这个家族罪人的，你有在听吗？......耀？”他抽出皮带缚住对方的双手，在他耳边从容地发问：“你还记得当年是怎么一口一口喂我的吗？”

“伊万……不……不要……”王耀又闭上了那双眼睛，声线都在颤抖。但伊万布拉金斯基却感觉对方的语气里带着几分兴奋。他一定在等我，是这样的，他还是那个他。这个发现令他冰冷的心脏又几欲跳动起来。

“你到底要……”层层叠叠的蕾丝被男人用匕首划破，光洁的身躯娇蕊一般地浮在繁杂的织物间。伊万低身去亲他润红的乳尖——先是舔，然后是咬——锋利的犬齿划破嫩肉时王耀短促地哼了一声，敏感点被咬破并抽吸的感觉就像是刀尖在里面又挖又钻地捅着，涌来无比尖锐的疼痛。幸而吸血鬼尖牙所分泌的麻痹性液体如同春药，把灼烧般的痛感扭转为几分快感的酥痒。不过生理泪水仍然顺着脸颊流淌到东方人凌乱不堪的乌黑发丝里。

“唔……哈啊……”挺立的乳珠挤出几滴血点，变成了奶白色的皇冠上面璀璨的赤红宝石。王耀的眼睫抖了两下，最终还是没有叫出声。

“还是一样的甜……”食品鉴赏家暂停了他的品尝，转而向下面寻求别的愉悦。

当直挺挺的肉棒弹到王耀的小腹上时，东方人已经没什么气力挣扎了。冰凉的液体在里面顺着手指捅按了几下，虽然王耀还没缓过神来，但被粗大的炽烫硬生生顶撞开的感觉让他的整双大腿都在不自觉发抖。

“呜！进不去的…”他扭了身子想要逃开，却无意间越含越深，很快他就拧着眉尖大口喘气说不出半句话来。伊万抓到了时机，抬起他的膝弯就直直向里顶入。王耀绷直身子抓紧了身下的细绣床单悲鸣着，同时只能小声地哭喊些不清不楚的词语。

“你可以的，我的耀......”铂金发的男人见他实在有些吃不消，低下头试着亲他，去啃咬他那水润丰盈的泛着樱桃红的嘴唇。腥锈的铁味和着点甜味在口中化开，尖牙中的催情物质很快起了效用。王耀软了身子减少了挣扎，穴道开始规律性地收紧迎纳着对方的巨物。稠液嘀嗒嘀嗒地顺着腿根淌落，被吞吃一半的东西开始了它的运动，在细嫩的甬道里大幅度顶撞着。腹腔被填满的错觉让人从脊椎尾直直酥麻到脚趾尖。

从主卧室细碎的花窗下投进白而冷的阳光，尽数笼在藏青色的丝织品间。王耀终于有了机会喘息，修长的脖颈恰好镀上暧昧的层银。他看着身上男人冷峻的面容，他苍白的颧骨处同样染了情欲般的微红。伊万•布拉金斯基的身体没有先前那样冰凉，他解开了束缚着对方的皮带扣，那里磕出了新的一道暗红印子。他渴求着怀中所控制的尤物的炽热体温，并将其慢慢转化为自己的热度。

布拉金斯基家的祸水。伊万的目光放在酥软了的美人身上，事实上他的视线片刻都没离开过。

从什么时候开始的呢？是从对方状似无害而又透着些狡黠的笑容开始？还是对方作为血仆时向自己伸来的葱白手指？又或者是午夜时分伴着楼上的呻吟所进行的第一次性幻想？不管怎样，当下是多么令人兴奋的时刻！他记不清自己曾在多少个夜里尽情想象着他的面容，他的所有温软和甜美。现在他终于回来了，带着力量与杀伐准备从牢笼中救回他的金丝雀。

当然他忘了，这只鸟儿的爪子比他所想得要锋利很多。

于是他不得不和那人一样————把金丝雀用锁链禁锢在床上。

他捧起王耀还在微微颤抖的一侧大腿，过于长久的运动受限让他的肌肤被迫养得柔软又光滑，对于一个血仆来说规格实在是有些过于高级——伊万甚至能透过白皙的皮质闻见其下鲜血的香气。他不自觉地凑了上去，先是对着软韧的大腿根部细细舔舐一番，惹的东方人伸手捂住嘴唇避免自己发出极度羞耻的声音。“伊万……嗯！”很快最柔弱的部位被钻心的痛感和致幻的毒药双重地折磨让他不得不咬着手背弓起身子，足尖处的脚趾始终微微痉挛着。

“痛的话，就叫出来。”他握着他的纤腰。  
“呜……要、要……慢！”王耀那蜜糖般的眼眸里始终盛着一汪雾水。他已经有些脱力了。

伊万布拉金斯基此刻突然改变了想法，完美地结束了前菜部分。他重新把热硬的巨物抵进对方的小穴：继续向里深入，每一道青筋和褶皱都被体贴地吮吸和爱抚着，湿漉漉的下身纠缠不放地咬住他，致命且深情。终于，趁着短暂休息的空当，东方美人的手用仅剩的力气攀上新任家主结实的肩轻喘：“……我有……多久没见你了？”

“叫我的名字。”伊万喘着粗气回答，把肉茎向里顶得更深一寸，王耀再次慌了神，下意识紧紧抱住他，眉头紧锁。几滴滚烫的泪水掉在他自己的颈间。

“伊...唔——嗯！！！”

他浑身都颤抖不已，如同寒风中簌簌的白杨树叶。铂金发的男人捞起他的身子把他反摁在层层叠叠的被褥之间，换了个角度凿开熟软湿透的肉壁。积不下的情液大股渗出来，让腿根上布满了白而粘稠的细流，濡湿了身下破碎的精美衣物。“伊、伊万！万尼亚！放开我……嗯……”

裸露的后颈散发着香甜的气息，再次出于本能，处于高峰的伊万布拉金斯基没有多加思考就对着那一小块皮肤伸出了尖牙。

“呜！！！”王耀被结结实实地压在被子里，后颈传来的刺痛让他清醒了一瞬间，但很快被吸血的虚浮感就冲到了他的脑内全盘接替了理智。他不敢做大幅度的抵抗，只能同时接受上下传来的痛感和愉悦。被顶进去的那一刻他的整条背脊都酸软无力，最后冲刺的力道也仿佛要完全将他撞碎。他清楚自己的血液在不断流失，因为伊万滚烫的舌尖几乎灼伤了他。

“耀？”从快感中回神的男人意识到自己做得有些过了，赶在对方陷入昏迷前一秒停了动作。他捎带留恋地舔咬着王耀的伤口，然后掏出匕首划在自己指尖，滴了两滴暗红的液体到对方暂时无法合拢的嘴里。幸好，王耀的意识和体力回复得很快，也许是有纯血统血液加成的作用。

过了一阵，他睁开眼睫刚想要说些什么，就发现紫色眼眸的男人搂住他光裸的身体，把微微卷曲的头发蹭在他的脖颈，粘腻得像一只毛绒绒的大型宠物。

“我们共享血液了。”

现在没人能阻拦我们了。

王耀眨下眼睛，偏偏脑袋想了想，自玫色的唇边抿起淡淡的笑意。

他极力撑了下身子，看着床边摆着的两只精美的玻璃杯，完美的切割工艺使它们在无比晦冷昏暗的室内都能熠熠地闪亮着。杯子里是清澈的液体，但他知道那绝不是单纯的水。

“给我来一杯吧，伊万。”他指指酒杯的方向。

“......致我们伟大的胜利。”伊万递给他杯子的同时，看了怀中的东方人一眼，仰头喝下了自己的那份。

“致我们伟大的胜利。万尼亚。”东方美人微微颤抖着举杯对着新任家主示意，又好像是对着虚无的空气敬杯——就像一位真正的血族贵族那样。

然后他扬起脖颈饮下淋漓。

清澈辛辣的酒液通过喉管，一路灼烧到仍在有力跳动的心脏。随之所带来的热度，似乎能把这座宏伟冰冷的古堡中所有的琉璃花窗熔碎成炽烫的稠液。

一如他们浓烈禁忌的爱情。

END.


End file.
